Wendal Manderly
Wendal Manderly is the son of Wyman, and Leona Manderly making him a member of House Manderly. Wendal Manderly would come to marry Celia Vass and the two have been happily married throughout the years of their marriage and she has become a strong supporter of her husband who constantly leans on her for advise. Wendal Manderly, and Celia Vass have two children together in the form of Wendal, and Wylenna Manderly of which Wendal is growing young man in the White Knife, while Wylenna is just a child during the time of the White Knife invasion. Wendal Manderly would grow up the heir of House Manderly and thorughout his youth he was most known for his love to ride horses and he won some small acclaim in the lists when he was a young man, becoming a knight at the age of eighteen. Wendal, Winfred, Wynafryd, and Marlon Manderly travelled to Lucerne in order to arrange the marriage contract between House Manderly and the Kingdom of Lucerne, and during this time Wendal would take part in the tournament of Nortburg where he listed quite well. Following the Invasion of Westbridge, the marriage of Miley Black into House Manderly and continued Lucernian expansion into Westros the Kingdom of Bolten would decide to intervene violently invading the White Knife only three months before the arrival of William Lovie III. of whom was going to formally annex the White Knife and the invasion was only one true battle as following the naval conflict the Boltens occupied the capital and the war ended in the defeat of the White Knife. Wendal Manderly continued to remain with Domeric Bolten as Domeric led a Bolten army towards Hornwood to end the infighting there and bring his brother Ramsey to justic, and during this march Wendal was placed in command of a troop of cavalry but Wendal was not present with the vangaurd and thus was unable to stop his friend Domeric from being murdered by Ramsey. Characteristics Appearance Wendel is not quite as fat as his father, Wyman, and older brother, Wylis, but is still considered immense. He is loud and boisterous. Wendel wears a large mustache and is bald, and thus his large scar across his face is quite visable. He has a round moon face and values his honor highly. History Early History Wendal Manderly would grow up the heir of House Manderly and thorughout his youth he was most known for his love to ride horses and he won some small acclaim in the lists when he was a young man, becoming a knight at the age of eighteen. Conflict in Westros 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a decleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. Family Members House Manderly1.png|Lamprey Manderly - Grand Father|link=House Manderly House Manderly1.png|Tyrene Manderly - Grand Mother|link=House Manderly Wyman Manderly Cover.jpg|Wyman Manderly - Father|link=Wyman Manderly House Manderly1.png|Celia Vass - Wife|link=Celia Manderly Relationships Domeric Bolten See Also : Domeric Bolten Category:People Category:People of White Knife Category:Human Category:Brann Category:House Manderly Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight